My Brave Little Hiccup
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Hiccup gets hurt. After taking care of his wounds, Valka finally has some time to bond with her son. Comfort/Bonding. Rated T for injury.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Hiccup/Valka Story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup gripped his wounded side as he pulled himself along the ground to his home, his hand stained red from the blood he was rapidly losing. Toothless was helping Hiccup who was panting heavily and barely moving. He was too weak to even lift himself onto Toothless, which made the trek all the much harder. Finally, he was at the large oak door of the house.

Toothless clawed desperately at the door, praying to Thor someone would answer it. It was Valka who answered.

"Toothless?" Valka questioned, "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless roared and pointed to the wounded Hiccup who was right beside him.

"Oh Thor! Hiccup!" Valka knelt down to her son and flipped him over, listening desperately for his heartbeat. She found it, which relieved her, but he wasn't in good shape.

"Astrid!" Valka shouted to the only other person in the Haddock house.

"Yeah?"

"Get some gauze! Quick!"

As Astrid ran for the gauze, Valka gripped Hiccup around the waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder Before pulling him into the house and laying him on the shark rug to give him some comfort.

Hiccup moaned in pain and tears started to form in his eyes, the pain seeming to be far worse than what it appeared. Valka knelt down to assess her son's condition. His left side was in an awful state, a large, unclean gash ran along the side and several of the ribs were broken. She would need to wrap this quick.

Astrid was soon back, carrying some gauze, splints and water. Valka wasted no time in grabbing a cloth and cleaning Hiccup's side. His closed eyes tightened in pain as she did this and Valka couldn't stop saying sorry through her sobs.

With the wound clean, Valka pulled out a role of gauze and started wrapping Hiccup's waist tightly, not bothering to remove his leather armour. Since his ribs were pushing outwards, Hiccup wasn't able to stop himself from screaming as his ribs were pushed back into place.

After several minutes of screaming and pain, Hiccup's stomach and lower chest had been wrapped securely in gauze. Sweat was dripping from both Hiccup and Valka's foreheads. Valka wanted to just hug her son and keep him comfortable, but his injuries still weren't completely wrapped. His left foot was broken above the prosthetic and his right arm was scarred and broken, his ornamental shoulder pad and right hand gauntlet being damaged and marked with blood. On his forehead was a large scar that was still bleeding.

Valka was quick on splinting Hiccup's leg and Astrid removed the gauntlet on his arm to splint it. After removing his right shoulder pad and wrapping the shoulder, Valka found some fabric and fashioned a sling for his arm. Astrid cleaned off Hiccup's forehead and wrapped it with some gauze before she helped Valka carry Hiccup to his room.

"Thank you, Astrid," Valka wiped her tears from her eyes, "Hiccup will be fine. You can go home now. I'll look after him. Besides, I doubt your parents will be happy if you're home late."

"Okay," Astrid awkwardly agreed and turned to the door, "Night!"

Valka picked up a water pouch and filled it with water before walking up to Hiccup's bed. She walked into the room and looked at her soon as he started waking up.

"Mom?" Hiccup questioned, "How did I get here?"

"Toothless brought you here," Valka replied to Hiccup as she stroked his auburn hair away from his green eyes. "What happened to you, dear?"

"I... Remember we were flying," Hiccup answered his mother, "I was just about to practice my free falling, when... a bola shot out from nowhere and caused us to plummet into the forest below. After that, I remember trying to stand, but doubling over in pain. The rest is really hazy."

"Most likely because you lost so much blood," At this, Valka offered her son the water pouch, which he accepted greatfully, "I don't think you'll be getting out anytime soon, Hiccup."

"I guess not," Hiccup replied as he resealed the water pouch, "Where's Toothless?"

At the mention of his name, Toothless came in through the window above Hiccup's head, followed shortly by Valka's Stormcutter, Cloudjumper. Toothless nudged Hiccup's good arm and allowed his rider to wrap his arm around his head.

"Thanks for saving my life, bud," Hiccup smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

As Toothless layer down on his slab and Cloudjumper left the room, Valka pulled out a rag and wiped the tear stains from Hiccup's eyes before looking up to see something that she hadn't seen in ages.

"I remember when I made this," She held the toy dragon that she'd made Hiccup long ago,"I can't believe you kept it."

"It's my most important possession," Hiccup replied, "Well, that as well," Hiccup gripped his Viking helmet he had with his good arm and handed it to his mother.

Valka looked at the helm, confused, "Hiccup, this is... Oh my gods! It's my half of my old breastplate."

"Yeah, dad said it was a way to keep you close after, well..." Hiccup replied, "His helmet was made with the other half."

Valka put on an awkward smile, "Well, I don't know if I should be appreciative, or creeped out?"

"I think it's a bit of both, if you ask me," Hiccup answered before sighing and looking at the portrait of him and his deceased father, "I just, wish I'd taken the role of chief from day one, then dad would've never died and he would still be with me."

"Hiccup, don't say that," Valka hugged Hiccup and stroked the back of his head, "You were just finding yourself. That's what life is about. Please don't blame yourself."

Hiccup had fresh tears in his eyes and hugged his mother tightly, "I... I miss him... So much."

"I know," Valka replied to her sobbing son, realizing this was his first time they'd been able to grieve about Stoick since they'd lost him, "I miss him as well."

The mother and son continued to grieve for what seemed like hours. Eventually, the tears no longer dripped from their eyes and they were left sniffling. Valka slowly broke the hug and stared into her sons bloodshot, teary green eyes, which mirrored her own. She softly smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, it's late and I think you need to rest your wounds," Valka placed a hand against her son's chest and gingerly helped him to lay down carefully.

"Thank you, mom," Hiccup smiled as he laid himself down onto the bed.

As Hiccup closed his eyes and eased the strain on his wounds, Valka sang a lullaby she used to sing when he was a baby.

_**"My Brave, young Viking,**_

_**My dearest delight.**_

_**The apple of my eye, **_

_**My star of the night.**_

_**Remember that you are,**_

_**Through old times and new.**_

_**My brave little Hiccup,**_

_**And my love is for you."**_

Valka leaned over her sleeping son and gingerly kissed him on the cheek before blowing out the candle and heading to her room to get some sleep for herself.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Plz review. This isn't the end of the story, but I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "My Brave Little Hiccup"**

* * *

Hiccup awoke the next day in his room, still sore, but feeling much better than last night. He was still wrapped in bandages and his armour and clothing was all still on. Hiccup pushed himself to sit up, but was quickly drained by the physical exertion on his wounds. He rested his back against the headboard of his bed and took a relaxing inhale of oxygen through his nose, pleasantly surprised by the delicious scent of food.

The pleasant scent of food was suddenly replied to by a grumbling in Hiccup's stomach. As if answering the calls of his stomach, a set of feet started climbing up the stairs. Soon, Valka appeared through the doorway to the stairs, carrying a tray of food for Hiccup.

"Good to see ya' awake," Valka smiled and placed the tray over Hiccup's lap before sitting down beside him and kissing him on the cheek, "How are ya' feelin', dear?"

"Much better than last night," Hiccup smiled back at his mother.

"Good! Now, eat up," Valka urged Hiccup to eat the plate of yak sausage, bacon and egg as well as the bun of bread and glass of milk to the side, "Ya' must be starving?"

"No, I'm fine," Hiccup tried to conceal his hunger from his mom, only for his stomach to growl, once again.

"Uh huh?" Valka lightly giggled and sat down on the bed, picking up the knife and fork and cutting the food up before feeding it to Hiccup. Despite his red cheeks, which indicated his embarrassment, he didn't stop her, which made her feel very pleased. This was, in a way, how she could catch up with raising her son, despite the fact that he was now, not only a young adult, but the Chief of there village.

"I've talked to Gobber," Valka stated as she continued feeding her wounded son,"He's agreed to be the temporary chief."

At the mention of Gobber being chief, Hiccup nearly choked and had a severe coughing fit.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" Valka patted him on the back and made him wash down the food with some milk.

"I think the village is doomed," Hiccup referred to Gobber, "Last time Gobber was in charge, it ended with a ton of steel and rigging underwater and a baby being named 'Magnus'."

"How's being named 'Magnus' that bad?" Valka questioned her son.

"It was a girl, Mom," Hiccup replied.

"Oh. I see now," Valka responded, "Well, Astrid offered to assist him and I assume she's competent enough for both of them?"

"Maybe I should just check in on them..." Hiccup attempted to get out of the bed, but Valka pushed him back down.

"Oh no, ya' don't!" She warned him, "Your not leaving this house until you wounds have healed."

"Mom! I have a duty to uphold to the people of Berk," Hiccup replied, "I can't just sit around and eat. That's Toothless' job."

"Hiccup," Valka looked at her son, "Even a chief needs to rest every now and then, and to be honest, you had only six hours of sleep, which is sadly the most sleep than you've had since you became chief."

Hiccup sighed in defeat and rubbed his bandaged forehead in slight frustration. He knew that she was right and that he needed to allow his body to heal. It just felt so wrong, sitting there while the village fell into chaos.

After finishing his breakfast, Hiccup offered to take the tray down and wash it, but Valka refused to allow him to move, let alone get out of bed. He just sulked slightly, grabbed his sketchbook from the bedside table and flipped to an empty page before starting a fresh drawing. If he was too wounded to work, he was gonna at least draw something.

* * *

After several minutes, Valka returned to her son's room with Gothi following her. Gothi had been told of Hiccup's accident and was there to inspect his injuries.

As Gothi went over to check on the wounds, Valka looked over at the book on Hiccup's bedside table and sat down at his desk while she looked into it.

The first thing Valka saw was an invention, made using four axes, and a pump, obviously used to kill dragons. Valka was shocked, but remembered Berk's old, pre-peace times, when dragons were a menace to society.

After a few minutes, she found the first dragon picture, being a detailed sketch of Toothless. She found many of pictures of the Night Fury among the pages of Dragon pictures.

She smiled when she found the drawing of Hiccup and his friends with their dragons and even more when she saw a sketch of Hiccup with Stoick. However, after a few minutes of happiness, it became bittersweet. To know she'd never been there to see her son grow into the man he was now broke her heart. As she continued, she found the latest entry to the book and found a picture of her and Hiccup, hugging each other. A tear of happiness appeared as she read the words beside the picture.

_**Though we've only been together for the shortest of times,**_

_**I really do hope you'll be able to see,**_

_**That I will always hold you dear to my heart,**_

_**That my mother, forever more you shall be.**_

Gothi brought Valka out of her thoughts and wrote Hiccup's state into a pile of sand she'd poured out on the floor. Gothi wrote that Hiccup's wounds would heal, but it would take a week before he could leave the house and a month before the wounds would be fully healed.

Gothi swept away the dirt and gave Valka medicine to help the wounds heal as quick as possible before leaving the house.

"Well," Hiccup asked, "What did Gothi say?"

"One month to heal," Valka replied, "And one week before you can leave the house."

Hiccup sighed.

"I saw your pictures," Valka sat by her son, holding his sketchbook in her hand, "You're a very good artist."

"Thanks," Hiccup blushed, noticing the picture of his mother being the page she was looking at, "Sorry if it's wierd."

Valka smiled at her son and hugged him tightly, as he hugged her back.

"It's good to have you back, mom," Hiccup's voice cracked with tears.

"It's good to be back, son," Valka replied.

* * *

"Sir," Came the voice of a guard, "The Runt's blood trail leads all the way to Berk. Should we attack the village?"

"No," The chief ordered, "Wait for Ingrid and the reinforcements. Then we'll destroy Berk."

As the guard left the chieftain's tent, the chief paced about the room, "Don't worry, Hiccup. Soon I'll put you out of your misery and your Night Fury shall be mine."

The man laughed maniacally to himself, "It's so Deranged of me."

* * *

**Who's this Villain, and why does he want Hiccup dead? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I found some interesting things on the internet about Valka's Bewilderbeast. If you don't want spoilers from the movie, I don't think it'll be good to continue this story. Anyway, back to Valka's Bewilderbeast.**

**If you watch the scene where the other Bewilderbeast kills Valka's there is no body in any scenes after, despite the fact that it dies within the view of the battlefield. Therefore, it's believed that the Bewilderbeast did in fact, survive, but lost any control it had over the dragons and its Alpha status. As such, I'm having it make a couple appearances in the story. Please don't hate me. It's a fanfiction.**

**Now, on to Chapter 3**

* * *

Valka sat on the roof of the house and looked over the flourishing bay over the cliff, seeing the thousands of dragons she'd saved over the years. However, the one that she had least expected to see again was her dear, old Bewilderbeast. After it had lost to Drago's Bewilderbeast, she'd thought it'd been killed. In fact, it managed to survive its severe wounds and later found its way to Berk. While the other dragons now considered Toothless as the Alpha, the Bewilderbeast was still respected as a leader of the dragons And bowed to Toothless.

As she continued to look upon the Bewilderbeast, she saw the two severe puncture wounds that had slowly started to heal and thought of how well her son was healing. He was currently napping since there wasn't much he could do while in his condition.

As she continued to think, Valka was oblivious to the blue Deadly Nadder that had landed on the other side of the house. It wasn't until she heard a knock against the front door, that she knew someone was there. She leaped from the roof and landed flawlessly between the door and the unknown visitor. She looked up, and was relieved to see it was merely Astrid.

"Oh, sorry Astrid," Valka stood up from her defensive stance, "What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna check up on Hiccup," Astrid replied, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Valka replied, "He just needs to rest for a bit. He's napping at the moment, but please, come in."

"Oh, if he's resting I can come back later," Astrid said, "I don't wanna disturb him."

"Nonsense!" Valka replied, guiding Astrid into the house and sitting her down at the table before heading into the kitchen.

"I'm terribly sorry if I came at a bad time," Astrid called into the kitchen.

"Not at all, dear," Valka returned with some beverages and food, "Always nice to see my future daughter-in-law."

Astrid blushed heavily, sweeping the bangs out of the way while she spoke, "Stoick always used to call me that as well. you must miss him?"

Valka allowed a tear to escape her eye, "I do, I miss him everyday. But I have Hiccup there to support me, and that's what I'm thankful for."

"So, Hiccup woke up right after I left?" Astrid questioned what Valka had told her earlier in the week.

"Yes, about five minutes after you left," Valka remarked, "He sure is quick when it comes to sleeping."

"You can say that again," Astrid added, "Usually, it was at least 12 to 5, but since he became chief, he hasn't even been getting that.

"I know," Valka replied, "I'm just glad he's allowing himself time to rest now. Even if the only reason he's doing it is to heal his wounds."

"He just wants to make his dad proud," Astrid swept her bangs from her face.

"I know," Valka thought of her husband, "But he's wearing himself down too quickly."

"It'll get better," Astrid patted Valka on the back, "I know it will."

Valka smiled up at Astrid and they shared a hug, "Thank you, Astrid."

"Anytime." Astrid smiled.

"Well, I better take Hiccup some lunch," Valka went into the kitchen to fetch some cooked fish, bread and milk for Hiccup.

"Actually, let me take it to him," Astrid replied, "it'll be easier on you."

"Are you sure, Astrid?," Valka returned with the tray of food, "I really don't mind doing it?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Astrid took the tray.

"Okay?" Valka awkwardly smiled and turned to clear off the table.

As she listened in, she still heard Hiccup's light snoring and decided to snoop on Astrid while she was with Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Astrid softly spoke as she stroked his hair with her soft fingers, "It's time to get up."

Hiccup slowly stirred and started to wake up from his slumber. The bags under his eyes were still prominent, but they were far better now.

"Astrid?" Hiccup used his one good hand to try and push himself up, but was stopped by Astrid.

"It's okay, Hiccup," Astrid gingerly laid him back down, "I don't need you in any worse shape than you already are."

"I seriously doubt I could get any worse," Hiccup weakly chuckled, "How's the village?"

"It's doing good," Astrid replied as she sat him up and carefully rested his back against the headboard, "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly," Hiccup replied, "I'm aching all over, but seeing you definitely makes up for it."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Hiccup," Astrid pulled Hiccup into a hug and kissed him on the lips, "I'm happy I'm with you too."

Valka grinned at her son's happiness. Astrid would make a fine bride for her son one day. A day Valka hoped would be very soon. As she continued to watch, Valka saw Astrid feeding Hiccup the food.

"I guess it's somewhat boring staying at home all day," Astrid gave Hiccup another mouthful of fish, "Especially since you can't leave your bed."

Hiccup swallowed the fish and shrugged his undamaged left shoulder, "It's not that bad. I mean, I've been asleep most of the time, and the rest of the time's been spent catching up with mom."

Valka grinned as she continued to watch the two of them.

"I'm glad you two are finally bonding after all this time," Astrid smiled, "I mean, twenty years is quite a lot to catch up on."

As she stood up, Astrid caught her foot and accidentally dropped the tray onto Hiccup's wounded shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Valka wanted to enter, but she knew if she did, they'd know she was snooping.

"Oh, Hiccup!" Astrid took the tray and through it on the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Hiccup managed to smile at Astrid as he gripped his shoulder in pain, "It doesn't... hurt. Honest."

Astrid hugged Hiccup and stared into his happy, but tired eyes. She leaned in a bit closer and saw him grin before they locked lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Astrid finally broke away slowly and stroked his auburn hair.

Hiccup closed his eyelids and laid back down as Astrid continued to stroke his hair, humming softly as she did. Valka smiled and walked back down to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Soon, Hiccup was asleep. As Valka washed the dishes, she heard Astrid say, "Love you, Hiccup." Before leaving his room and leaving the house altogether. She grinned, happy that Astrid had come to visit her son. He'd needed a bit more company anyway. Valka wondered how long until they decided to tie the knot.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to have this up, guys. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
